


Firework Season

by Frying_Eggz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 4th of July, Bi!Piper, F/F, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Poseidon is actually kinda cool in this, Thalia goes swimming, Thalia has a gay crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frying_Eggz/pseuds/Frying_Eggz
Summary: What could be better than watching fireworks with your loved one on the 4th of July?aka i'm American so I wrote this.
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 19





	Firework Season

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this in first person. it was awful. but i fixed it! :D sorry if there are any screw ups lmao

From above the treetops, you could see a certain blond-haired boy leading a special brunet through the woods by the hand. The sun was setting and beams of light found their way between tree trunks. The two young males passed a hot spring and kept going until they reached a cliff.

They neared the edge of a clearing, and the brunet let out an audible gasp. There was a blanket - which Percy hoped was soft - and a box of pizza with a liter of soda next to it. There were a couple of folded blankets across from the food. 

Percy grinned, looking at Jason. 

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, love."

Jason pulled the other over to the blanket and sat down. Percy collapsed next to him, and to his delight, the blanket was a really soft one. Jason pulled the pizza box toward the two, opening it to reveal a cheese pizza. "I decided to suck it up and get cheese instead of pepperoni, 'cause I know you like it more," he said.

The son of Poseidon grinned even wider, going for the largest slice. Jason went for the soda and plastic cups, pouring Dr. Pepper for the both of them.

Percy ended up having 4 slices of pizza, 3 cups of liquid sugar, and a greasy face.

The sun had completely disappeared, but it wasn't dark because of a full moon. It lit up the sky, showing the many bugs flitting around them. 

"I know you haven't been feeling the best, so I wanted to do something for you tonight," Jason explained. Percy tackled him in a hug. 

"Thank you so much, Jason. This means so much to me," he said, voice going soft.

A loud bang came from behind the couple, and the area surrounding them was showered in green light. Percy sat up and climbed off Jason, turning to the lake as the light show went on. Percy laced his fingers through the blonds. Jason smiled and kissed his cheek, then turned back to the fireworks. 

At some point, Percy leaned into his lover and put his head on his shoulder. They changed positions, the blond slinging an arm around the other's waist, pulling the son of Poseidon into him, keeping his eyes on the show. Percy looked up at his face and kissed his jaw. He lifted himself so he was sitting straight, only to realize his arm was numb. He cradled it, looking out across the lake. 

His eyes started to droop. The fireworks were done. 

The last thing he heard was Jason mutter "I love you more than you could ever imagine, Percy."

/////////

"Come on, you loser."

"I'm coming, Thalia. Chill out, " was all the daughter of Zeus got in response.

"Reyna, we're gonna miss the fireworks!"

"It's not even sundown, idiot."

Thalia let out an angry huff. The pair kept hiking towards their chosen spot on the beach. It was far enough from where the fireworks were being shot, but not so far it affected their view. 

Reyna laid down her beach towel as Thalia did the same next to her. The daughter of Bellona placed the cooler down behind them and brought out a can of Coke. Thalia scoffed at her choice of beverage and grabbed a Dr. Pepper. The pair popped the tops of the cans off simultaneously, and Reyna cringed as Thalia chugged her soda. She chose to sip hers slowly instead. 

Reyna set her Coke down and pulled off her top. Standing up, she yanked her shorts down, tossing them to the side, fully revealing the one-piece underneath. Thalia stared at her, a blush creeping up her face. 

"Do you not want to go swimming?"

She immediately went pale, looking down at her crossed legs, mumbling something inaudible.

"What? Speak up, " Reyna crossed her arms.

"I said I never learned how to swim, " The blush had returned to her face, and she sounded upset. "I'm a child of Zeus. We don't like being in the water. I don't know how Jason does it, it terrifies me. It's like how Percy feels in the sky. I don't want Poseidon to drown me or anything like that."

"Oh, " was all the daughter of Bellona could come up with. "I could teach you, " she suddenly offered.

"Are you crazy? What if Poseidon did something!" she all but exploded.

"I'm hurt. It offends me that you think I would do something awful to you."

They both jumped, turning to the ocean, just to have Reyna's eyes met Poseidon's sea green ones.

"I have no reason to harm you, child. I am not possessive of my domain, unlike my brothers. I believe everyone should be able to enjoy swimming. I want everyone to enjoy swimming. Besides, you are Percy's friend. I would never hurt someone so close to him."

Thalia just stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure? How do I know you won't do anything?"

"I do not want to hurt Perseus. Hurting you would be harming him, and I don't want to add to his pain." His eyes darkened for a second. "I swear on the River Styx I shall not harm Thalia Grace, " he added. 

All of a sudden, he turned to water and his form fell back down to the ocean in a splash. 

"One problem, " Thalia said. "I don't have a swimsuit, " she went on as Reyna pulled her to her feet. 

"Like you need one!" Reyna exclaimed, pulling her (girlfriend? They hadn't had this conversation yet) with her into the waves.

////////

Calypso sat with her legs thrown on top of Leo's, back against a tree. His elbows sat on top of them, hands up near his face, working away at a contraption. His eyes squinted, and his eyebrows scrunched up adorably in concentration. Calypso took another bite out of her apple, looking out into the horizon. The sun was just starting to set, causing the sky along the sea to turn a pastel pink that faded to orange. 

And then something hit her face.

"Leo! What I have I told you about launching helicopters at me!" She yelled. She wasn't actually upset; if anything, she finds it laughable.

"Sorry, sunshine. It veered a bit off course. I was aiming for your ear!" A mischievous grin graced his face. 

"And how is that any better?" The once-immortal took her legs out of his lap and crossed her arms, glaring at him. 

"Uh..."

"Hmph."

"Sorry, sunshine."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, love."

"..."

" Too soon, huh? Sorry..."

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"...Yes. I am in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I know we're young, too young I guess, well, not you, you were a goddess or something like that so you're like, what, 3000 years old?..." he kept rambling on and on. More so than usual. 

Calypso shut him up by grabbing his face and kissing him softly. 

"Leo, I love you too."

Warm brown eyes met golden ones. Leo's eyes were slightly watery, and Calypso was not sure if it was because he was upset or not.

His eyes widened, and he shot up. Calypso fell off of him and glared at him. 

"I'm supposed to be helping my siblings! I am so so so so so sorry Calypso, I'm supposed to be in charge of this as head counselor!" Panic found his way into his voice, dripping off of every word.

"Go, Leo. I'll watch from here."

"Thank you so much for understanding sunshine, I'll make it up to you, I promise!" he yelled, walking backward. "I LOVE YOU!" A large smile found its way on to her lover's face. It was a sight Calypso appreciated very much. She watched him sprint off to help the rest of the Hephaestus cabin. "I love you too, " she whispered under her breath.

////////

Frank slowly and quietly opened the door to Hazel's room. She was standing in front of her mirror fixing her hair. He walked up behind her, catching her gaze in the mirror, and lifted his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her head.

"You look gorgeous, Hazel."

"Thank you. And I must say, you look good tonight as well!" she said with a soft smile on her face and a giggle. She was wearing a sparkling deep purple dress with gold accents that brought out her eyes. She had a gold bracelet that was loose around her wrist, and the bracelet Frank had given her. It was a small silver panda charm on a copper wire. She had in small pearl earrings with gold backs and some tan heeled boots. All in all, Frank thought she was absolutely stunning. He felt as though He could stare at her for hours, days, weeks even!

She turned around and brought her hand to Frank's cheek. His hand went to the small of her back while the other went to hip. She brought her lips to his for a moment, and despite it being a chaste kiss, neither of them ever wanted it to end. Hazel looked down at Frank's chest and went to fix his purple tie. 

"Let's get going. I don't want to miss the fireworks!

They went to a fancy restaurant where they had reserved seating on the balcony. It had a perfect view of the plaza, where the firework show would take place. 

They ordered their food and chatted until they received it and the sun had set. The fire department was off to one side of the plaza, ready to leap into action if anything went wrong. 

'The show is beautiful,' Frank thought, 'but not as much as Hazel.' He spent half of the time of the show was on staring at Hazel. He watched the light from the fireworks light up her face. He watched the delight and joy spread across her facial features. He took in how her eyes crinkled around the edges when she smiles. Frank gazed at her perfect smile and pearly teeth.

It wasn't often he got to do this. And it was even less often they went out on dates like this. With both of them as Praetors, they were busy quite often. Organizing war games and dealing with complaints can get on one's nerves. And the enormous amount of paperwork was very unlikable as well. Frank honestly didn't know how Reyna did it all.

After the fireworks ended, Hazel rambled on about the show and different parts of it. Frank just sat there, memorized by her smile and voice. Her animated facial expressions and happy aura captivated me. Her positive personality and countless other things, these are the reasons he fell in love with her. If they weren't 16, he would propose, right there, right now.

But for now, He chose to continue enjoying the rest of their peaceful evening together.

////////

The fireworks had started, and Nico was hiding in his cabin. Will was on duty in the infirmary tonight, and he didn't want to be on the beach alone.

That's when Will Solace himself burst into his cabin and dragged Nico to the beach.

He kicked him in the shin.

They watched the fireworks while sitting right next to each other. He had his arm around Nico's shoulders while the other drummed a beat on his lover's thigh. 

Nico watched the fireworks in awe, wincing at the loud sounds, but enjoying himself nonetheless. 

Nico was glad Will had dragged him out here. He would have missed the fireworks that showed Bianca.

Nico will be the first to admit that he ended up crying into Will's shoulder, but it felt good to cry. To let it all out. To uncap the bottle. To let the dam flow. Especially after suppressing his feelings for so long.

Will hugged him, murmuring words of love and comfort. Nico hated being so vulnerable, but Will always made him feel better. 

Nico laid his head in his boyfriend's lap, watching the firework finale as Will's hands ran through dark hair. Even after everyone went in, they stayed like that. At some point, the blond started singing Italian lullabies

'My love knows how to put me to sleep.'

///////

Piper sat up in her tree, looking down at Camp Half-Blood. She had finished helping Jason set up the picnic for him and Percy. Their breakup had been mutual, as they both decided they didn't want a relationship based on false memories. For now, she was enjoying being single. She got to look at the hot guys and cute girls without feeling guilty. 

The sun was setting. The fireworks were going to be starting soon. Everyone was excited, but for Piper, it was kind of a day like any other. In her opinion, fireworks were overrated. The loud sounds they make were super obnoxious and they polluted the sky too. 

However, Percy had told her that the Camp Half-Blood firework shows are legendary. That they aren't your average firework show. That they showed the adventures of Hercules - or Heracles if that's what you prefer - and other great heroes. Nyssa hinted at the seven being a part of the show, but then denied it. 

These claims were the only reason Piper wasn't in bed and asleep right now. 

And the loud noises. She figured she wouldn't be able to sleep with all of the yelling and popping and snapping. The popping and snapping coming from the little bags of some unknown substance you throw on the ground to make pop. 

Soon enough the fireworks had started. And Percy was right. The Hephaestus cabin had managed to make it look like a cartoon. Piper was so amazed by the scenes being displayed across the sky that she didn't even mind the loud noises. Hercules ran across the sky and Percy sliced Medusa's head off. Jason made a lightning bolt that lit up the beach, and Leo blew up on Festus, Killing Gaia. Hazel lifted gold out of the ground, turned them into arrows, and threw them at her opponents. Frank turned into a bear, then a lion, slashing and clawing at monsters. Nico Di' Angelo raised the dead, and his sister, Bianca, defeated Talos. Piper fought a group of monsters and her late sister, Silena, fought a Drakon, dying in the process. Luke Castellean sacrificed himself at the last minute, and Thalia got turned into a pine tree after dying to save her friends. And lastly, Zoë Nightshade running across the inky black sky, shooting her arrows behind her. 

Everything sent chills down Piper's spine. 

The campfire that night was the largest she had ever seen it too. Everyone told the stories of the Battle of Manhatten, and The Second Titan and Giant wars. They told stories of fallen heroes and comrades. Piper heard all about the 12 labors of Hercules, and the adventures of Orion. She listened to stories about the Trojan War and the previous owner of my dagger, Katoptris, the great Helen of Troy.

When getting ready for bed, Piper reminisced in the stories of not just other people, but also her own, as she listened to the Hermes cabin set off stray firecrackers. 

But after tonight, she had one thing to say.

Maybe fireworks aren't so overrated.


End file.
